Military Ships
This is a list of all the military ship types. Military Ships Military Ships are state-owned ships with weapons. Their job is to patrol, defend and attack. General Military Ships These roles do not have any component requirements beyond the generic ship requirements, plus weapons. Destroyers and up are suggested to have Troop Module components, but are not required to have them. It is therefore entirely possible to have an "escort" that is larger and more powerful than the "capital ship" it is theoretically escorting. The reason for the separate-but-identical roles is to simplify customization in the automated construction planning - rather than having to analyze each design to guess how many to build (and probably guess wrongly), the percentages are set based on the designated role. Escort :Escorts are designed to protect transports and cargo freighters as they travel between the star ports of your empire. They tend to be quite small and only lightly armed, and almost never join a larger fleet. Instead, they will automatically follow transports within their range and guard them from attack. Frigate :Frigates are larger than Escorts, but broadly do the same job: protecting civilian ships. Frigates tend to trade firepower for range, allowing them to travel long distances to guard ships on long voyages and destroy distant threats. They will occasionally form a small task force (usually about 4-5 ships) to take down larger threats like Kaltors, which escorts have trouble with. Destroyer :Destroyers are generally the workhorse of a dedicated navy. Opposite the frigate, Destroyers tend to trade operational range and endurance for more firepower, and will not often be found traveling alone and protecting transports. Instead, they join large fleets and are a key part of major offensives. Cruiser :Cruisers are large, generalist warships designed to be capable of handling most opponents on their own. They form the backbone of a fleet, providing heavier firepower than the destroyers can. They can also travel alone, since they tend to have much more firepower than smaller ship classes. Capital Ship :Capital Ships are massive battlewagons designed to annihilate whatever hostiles they encounter. They are specifically designed to crush enemy defenses of all kinds, leaving broken hulls in their wake. Specialist Military Ships Troop Transport Troop Transports are specifically designed to move ground troops from one planet to another, and as such requires either Standard Troop Compartments or Massive Troop Compartments to be built. It does not actually require weaponry, but as a recommendation, most troop transport designs should include at least a minimal weapons outfit and Assault Pods. Carrier Carriers are specifically designed to carry large numbers of Fighters to the battlezone. It can be built 50% larger than a normal vessel, but must dedicate 40% of its hull space to Standard Fighter Bays. Additionally, you must research Tactical Interceptors before you can build a Carrier. Note that you can choose to build a "Cruiser" that has a multitude of fighter bays - it just won't be considered a "Carrier" by the game, and will be limited to a normal vessel's size. Resupply Ship The Resupply Ship is a rather unique vessel with a number of requirements. Firstly, you have to research Accelerated Construction. Then, it needs a Docking Bay, a Gas Extractor, and Cargo Bays, which combined occupy at least 20% of the ship. In return for this, you get a ship that can be built 50% larger than normal, which can move itself to a useful location and function as a support base. Category:Ship Types